


Sweet Fascination

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Era, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Gwen sees something she’s not supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Gwen/Morgana, accidental voyeurism”.

Gwen daydreamed as she heated the water for her lady’s bath. Last night had been a grand affair: a banquet to celebrate King Uther’s anniversary as ruler of Camelot. Gwen, alongside Merlin, had stood by the Pendragons the whole evening, complying with their duty as servants, however her attention had been less focussed on serving and more on observing. That observing had been of Lady Morgana.

Morgana had worn a red dress that Gwen had helped her into. The dress was slim fitting and bared the arms in a display of immodesty Gwen herself would never dare attempt but which looked ravishing on her lady. Gwen sighed, her imagination playing out situations that could never take place. Such a thing was inappropriate, she’d been reminding herself for months. But in her head, she could do whatever she desired.

She entered Morgana’s bedchambers carrying a bucket of hot water and was about to pour it into the tub when she heard a moan. Her eyes darted to Morgana’s four-poster bed, where the lady herself lay with the covers thrown back, her nightgown rucked up around her hips, and her hand – oh, her hand…

Gwen, frozen in place, inhaled a shaky breath as she watched Morgana. Her breath quickened at Morgana’s loudening moans.

“Milady,” she gasped.

Seconds later, Morgana was moaning louder still and then crying out as her body shuddered. Gwen almost dropped the bucket.

* * *

Morgana had woken up with the memory of Gwen’s eyes on her all of last night. It had pleased her but saddened her at the same time, knowing Gwen admired her as a friend and mistress and not as a woman, but now she let her mind wander into happier and more desirable situations. Gwen had dressed her last night, but now Morgana pictured Gwen removing her red gown inch by inch and kissing each piece of skin that was bared.

Morgana squirmed between her sheets and cupped her breast, imagining Gwen’s mouth instead of her own hand as she teased the nipple. She imagined Gwen gazing at her not with the adoration of a trusted maid – though she valued that too – but with lust that consumed Gwen’s body, soul, and entire being. Morgana’s hand travelled south and she inhaled through her nose one last time before her mouth fell open. She moaned.

In her fantasy, she slipped her hand between Gwen’s warm thighs and drove her to the brink. Gwen gasped out, “Milady,” and Morgana quickened her pace. And then she reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

She opened her eyes and sat up, ready now to face the day. But there was Gwen. Morgana froze as she spotted her maid standing by the bathtub with a pail of steaming water, staring at her.

“Gwen.”

“I’m so sorry, milady!” Gwen averted her gaze and poured the water into the tub. “I should’ve knocked.”

“Yes.” One could almost smell the tension in the air.

Morgana wished she could say it was the first time this had happened.


End file.
